


Kaya

by The_Jade_Goblin



Series: New Hope [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Romance, au where everyone lives because screw canon!, post-ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: Thane was given many second chances in his life. A second chance with his son, a second chance with another siha, a second chance for a new life, and now, a second chance for a new family. ORThe one where Thane proposes to Shepard after the war and the wedding of the century happens!





	1. Chapter 1

Thane was often bored these days. He didn’t know if exciting was the appropriate word to call the days in which he rode with the Normandy SR-2 and her crew, but his life now, sitting in meditations or solipsism, staring out the window overlooking the Presidium, reading, and praying in equal measure, could certainly use the familiarity of battle, the thrum of engines in the Life Support hull.

Though he was grateful for the ability to breathe once more, he owed Mordin his life for making a breakthrough from the hanar’s data on his illness after all, he had to admit the constant threat of death no longer being present was…odd.

It seems his entire life has been fraught with danger and destruction, death at every turn, even when he tried to settle down with his family it dogged him no matter where he went. He’d resigned himself to that life, to that death. But now, that didn’t have to be the case.

The Reapers were destroyed, along with most tech in the galaxy, but no one was blaming Shepard. Not yet anyway. They all knew she had saved their lives from the biggest threat this universe has ever known, and so no one dared to complain about the amount of damaged Mass Relays and communications.

The thought of his siha made him smile. Even now, she was helping people. After months of tense fear on Thane’s part – and half the Normandy’s crew he was sure – she had been let out of the hospital, not completely healed from her injuries, but well enough to escape the confines of doctor’s orders. With the galaxy in such disarray, she hadn’t had the time to come see him, though they communicated sometimes. She had work to do; he knew that.

So many people were left homeless or looking for loved ones, and Shepard had taken it upon her sweet soul to help them. With her loyal crew in tow she was scouring the galaxy, helping those in need re-settle and re-build.

His siha truly was a warrior-angel. An angel of great compassion, and mercy, until the life of her makeshift family was threatened, then she became a lethal force of terror, not stopping until the threat was obliterated, like an angel of death. She was a contradiction of herself, but that’s what Thane loved about her.

He remembered when Tali’Zorah had come to her for help, terrified and angry at being accused of treason for putting the Migrant Fleet in danger. Shepard’s rage had been awe-striking.

_Tight clenching of fists, the hardening of emerald eyes. There is a blaze in them, a fire that has sparked the flames of war across the stars many times before. Her anger is timeless, limitless, ruthless. She locks her jaw in place, and barks out an order at Joker to chart a course for the flotilla. “Threaten my friends? Not in this lifetime,” she hisses as she stalks across the CIC. “Point me at the Admiral responsible for making Tali cry, I’ll end him on the spot.”_

When they had first met, he wondered how such a small-framed and delicate looking female could be the stuff of legend he had heard so much about. How she was the Commander Shepard that saved the Citadel and stopped Saren.

After serving under her, seeing her fight in battle, watching her complete mission after dangerous mission, he began to understand, but only once he had witnessed the sheer fury in her eyes when she had confronted the Admiralty Board on Tali’Zorah’s behalf, did he truly understand how this one woman made Geth, Collectors, and Reapers alike turn and run with a glare.

To him however, she was nothing less than perfect. The gods, for some unknown reason, had deemed him worthy and sent him a second siha to guide his way, and it was for her that he lived. He had made mistakes with Irikah and Koylat, he would not make the same mistakes again.

He would never leave another siha alone, though he knew Shepard could take care of herself, nothing in the galaxy would tear him away from her once he got back to her.

“Morning father,” Koylat greeted him as he entered his room. “I brought you a new book,”

“Thank you Koylat. Your gifts give me much happiness in my long hours here,” Thane responded as his son handed him a book. He was amused to see it was Shepard’s autobiography. “Where did you get this?”

“You know that store the Commander likes to visit, the one with the colourful fish? They’re selling them. The Commander recommended it to me, she said she was very amused by what the author wrote about her.” Koylat replied with a half-grin. “I took a read of it, but I don’t know very much about her early exploits, or her personality, so the joke is a little lost on me.”

Thane chuckled. “I will see what inaccuracies are detailed within and inform you. How has your work with C-Sec been going?”

“Well.” Koylat replied. “I’ve been spending more time with the Brothers, in…contemplation. I want to make a difference in the galaxy, but there’s been so much damage it’s hard to see what little I do can achieve. I’ve seen too much death, sometimes I wonder why, what the point of it all is.”

“You are having a spiritual crisis.” Thane murmured. “I had a similar experience when Irikah died,”

“How did you leave it behind you? How did you find peace?” Koylat asked.

“Shepard.” Thane answered simply, and Koylat understood completely. “But that is not an answer that can help you,”

“I’ll find my way father, with your help. And the Commander’s,” Koylat gave a wry smirk. “She’s very eager to help, makes me a little jumpy.”

“You have been in contact with her recently?”

“She likes to meddle, your human.” Koylat said amused. “Been checking up on me, guess she’s lost enough people she doesn’t want to lose anymore, even those she’s not well acquainted with like me.”

“That doesn’t mean she can’t value you,” Thane said.

“The Commander hardly knows me,” Koylat only sounded slightly resentful, for which Thane was grateful.

“So? She would like to know you Koylat.” Thane argued. He sighed. “No one could ever replace your mother, and Shepard would never try, but…”

“I know father; you don’t need to say anything.” Koylat interrupted. “She’s your siha. You want her to be part of our family, and I wouldn’t take that away from you. I don’t dislike her father, I’m just a little inexperienced with humans, and the Commander is so…”

“Different? I thought so too,” Thane chuckled.

Koylat smiled. “You could say that. I…I didn’t get the chance to say it before, the last time Shepard was here to see you, but I am happy for you. After mother…the way you speak about her…it’s just good to know you’re okay, and in good hands.”

“It is comforting to me that I have your blessing Koylat,” Thane acknowledged. “But I think, if Shepard is going to be around more often in our lives, you should perhaps get on friendlier terms than ‘The Commander’, yes?”

“Hard to see her as anything else right now, I haven’t had much context otherwise. I’m sure once I get to know her the formality will drop. Are humans offended by that? Do you think she’ll think I’m blocking her?”

Thane considered. “Perhaps. Shepard…she is very understanding, but I think she will feel distance in the title that will unsettle her. If only slightly, she’ll never mention it however, she never admits it when someone’s hurt her.”

“I suppose I should do some research into human culture,” Koylat frowned. “I don’t want to end up offending her.”

Koylat’s omni-tool beeped, and he looked down in vague curiosity. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Boss has work for me. A Volus making trouble in the lower wards. I have to go father, I’ll come visit again soon, and I’ll think on what we’ve talked about.”

Thane nodded, and watched his son leave the room. He was glad his relationship with his son had improved these last months, another reason he was grateful for his siha. Koylat’s regular visits were the highlight of his days now, the two had long years to catch up on after all, and it was nice finally getting to know the boy he should have raised a long time ago.

It was good that Koylat was willing to accept Shepard into his life, even if Thane could detect the slight reluctance in his eyes. To Koylat, Shepard was an alien, a helpful one, one he was grateful to, but an alien nonetheless. He knew little about her beyond her reputation and the knowledge that she and his father were in love, and Shepard knew more about him than he liked. It was an awkward situation for Koylat, Thane realised.

He wanted to be respectful of their relationship without offending, but he also wanted to know where he stood with Shepard. Understandable, someone entering an already established family was always an awkward and trying experience at first. And Koylat didn’t trust easily, Thane knew that from experience, sadly that was his own fault. Still, it gladdened him to know Koylat was willing to try, for his sake if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve never seen you so happy father, what are you reading?” Koylat’s voice filtered through the room as Thane re-read the letter on his table.

He glanced up at his son with a smile. “Just a letter from Shepard,” he explained.

“And how many times have you read it?” Koylat teased.

Thane was embarrassed to admit it was twenty-three, which caused Koylat great amusement.

“We have perfect memory father, why re-read it so many times in one sitting?” he asked.

Thane chuckled. “You have never been in love Koylat, you will understand one day, that when you have forced to be apart from the one you love, anything from their hand to yours is a treasure. I wish to read her words as though she were sitting next to me speaking them,”

Koylat smiled softly. “What does she say? Or is it private?”

“She’s on the Citadel; on Council business she says.” Thane reported. “She doesn’t say what exactly, but she’ll be here for a few weeks at least. She says she’ll come to see me the moment she has a spare minute,”

“That’s good news,” Koylat said warmly. “No more moping around for you father,”

“I don’t mope.”

“Of course not father.” Koylat’s eyes were teasing, and Thane resisted the temptation to roll his own.

“Shepard also sends her love, by the way.” Thane went on, eyes scanning the perfectly memorised letter.

“Oh.” That drew Koylat up short. “Well. That is…kind. Kind of her, I mean.”

Watching Koylat stammer made Thane chuckle. His son bristled at the teasing.

“Har har.” He mocked, while Thane’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice Shepard’s arrival sooner, the whole of C-Sec was buzzing yesterday morning but I was too steeped in damage reports to ask why.”

He sighed, looking out the window. “If she’s here, no doubt I’ll be called in soon. Your siha has a tendency of making things explode behind her father, or around her. Or in front of her.”

Thane chuckled. “A skill of hers, yes.” He answered.

“You had to pick a human with a penchant for chaos,” Koylat sighed.

“Of course,” Thane chuckled. “She is my siha after all, why should she not be?”

“I do believe I hear my name, and what’s this about chaos?”

“Commander,” Koylat got up from his seat as Shepard entered the room, and Thane glanced back, completely awestruck at her presence.

“Siha,” he whispered.

She smiled softly. “Good to see you’re doing so well Thane.”

“You as well,”

Koylat knew what was about to happen, and decided to get out of the situation now.

“I’ll leave you two to catch up,” he said. “I’m at C-Sec if you need me,”

The pair barely acknowledged Koylat, too wrapped up in each other as he left the room. Shepard walked over to Thane, who got up slowly, as though dazed at the sight of her. All at once though, once she was in front of him, he took her in his arms and kissed her like he’d never kissed anyone before.

Letting herself get swept up in the moment Shepard through her arms around Thane, smiling into the kiss as she felt his arms wrap firmly around her waist. When Thane moved to pull her closer, she winced as he held too tight, her still bruised ribs hurting from the pressure. She felt it was a minute movement, but Thane noticed it instantly and drew away from her, taking in the pain on her face.

“I’m sorry siha, I should have been more careful,” he lamented.

“It’s alright, it’s not that bad,” Shepard smiled. “I missed you.”

“And I you siha, the thought of you has been one of the only things to keep me going.”

Shepard blushed and looked down bashfully. Thane would always be amazed that she could stand in front of a crowd cheering her on for incredible feats like defeating the Reapers, and yet when he told her simple things, like that she made him happy, she would get shy and self-conscious, as though it couldn’t be true. She saw the impact she made on the galaxy, but not on the people around her.

“How long until you can be released?” she asked him.

“After another test to see the durability of my lungs, I should be free to leave. A week at the most,” Thane replied.

Her eyes lit up. “That’s wonderful news, you’ll be home so soon!” she cried.

Thane shivered. To go home with her was not something he’d let himself think about back when he was dying, and then when the war raged on. He never expected to live long enough to be able to have a home with Shepard. She gasped at her own words, and put her hands over her mouth slightly.

“Sorry, I meant you’ll be out soon,” she corrected, looking embarrassed. “I shouldn’t assume you’d be coming home to me,”

“And why should you assume anything else siha?” Thane murmured with a slight smile.

Shepard looked up, stunned into a shocked daze. “You – you mean you –?”

“Siha, I would like nothing more than to spend my life with you, there was never any question as to where I’d be going after this,” Thane said patiently.

Shepard’s eyes filled with tears. “Really? You’ll come live with me then?”

“Of course Kaylee,” Thane pressed his lips to her forehead. “And I have a question for you too siha,”

“What is it?” Shepard breathed.

Thane took her hands in his, holding them tightly as he stared deeply into her eyes.

“Marry me?” he whispered.

The breath left her body and her eyes widened. She stared in silence for a moment, before her eyes once again welled with tears, and her lips spread into an ear-splitting grin.

“Yes!” she cried, letting go of his hands to throw her arms around his neck. “A million times yes!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Shepard you look so beautiful!” Liara was ecstatic as Shepard giggled and twirled around once in her dress. “I’m tempted to steal you away from Thane myself,”

Shepard laughed. “I’m always up for it Liara, but you’d have to give me back eventually.”

Liara laughed along with her, her own golden dress shimmering under the light of the chandelier. Although being Shadow Broker made her extremely busy, Liara had taken the time to attend her dearest friend’s wedding as her Maid of Honour.

Garrus and Liara had been the first aliens to join their crew, and they were Shepard’s most beloved friends, she felt so grateful to have them here. Liara had been delighted to be her Maid of Honour once Shepard had explained how human weddings were done. Liara’s golden satin dress matched the golden flowers in Shepard’s hair, which had grown in length since defeating the Reapers, and was currently piled elegantly on top of her head.

“Sister I – keelah…you look…” Tali’s voice sounded and broke away as she entered the dressing room, taking in the sight of her bond-sister in her wedding gown. “I’ve never seen you in something like this before, it suits you Shepard. You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you Tali,” Shepard smiled. “I love your envirosuit sister,”

Tali stuck a pose to show off the new fabrics draped around her envirosuit, white and gold to match the theme. As a Quarian, now that Tali was officially Tali’Zorah vas Normandy, she was technically kin to all the crew members of the Normandy under Quarian law, making her Shepard’s sister, or the closest thing to it.

Shepard loved the sound of the word sister on her tongue when she spoke to or about Tali, she loved the feeling of having someone to call sister, to call family. That’s why she valued her crew so much. They were her family; the only one she’d ever known.

Today, Tali, Kasumi and Samara were serving as her bridesmaids. Jack had claimed she “didn’t do frilly girl shit like that”, but she’d turned up at the venue in a gold half-skirt and leggings, and a white blouse. Miranda had spared no expensive in decking out the venue for them, it was a beautiful outdoor structure, the best view the Presidium had to offer, with gorgeous gardens and a lovely pavilion where the ceremony would be taking place.

Shepard couldn’t stop grinning as her bridesmaids and friends assembled to congratulate her before the ceremony started. She’d never felt happier in her entire life.

“You look lovely Kay,” Kasumi smiled, for once not wearing a hood over her eyes, her long dark hair pinned up beautiful and decked out in a golden and ivory gown.

“Yeah yeah you look good I guess,” Jack shrugged, trying to look like she didn’t care. “Congrats or whatever,”

“I’m glad you came Jack,” Shepard said sincerely.

Jack shrugged again, not looking at her. “It’s what friends do isn’t it?” was all she said.

She wasn’t expecting the hug and the squeal of “I love you Jack!”, so Shepard caught the biotic off-guard enough to wrap her arms around her shoulders. And although she hugged back for a split second, soon she was groaning and prying Shepard off her.

“Yeah okay alright, I love you too Shepard now get off me, geez.” She grumbled as Shepard reluctantly let go, but smiled and reached over to fix the flowers that had fallen from their crown around Shepard’s head. “You’re gonna knock him dead out there today,” 

“Hope not, not after what Mordin did to stop that,” Shepard chuckled.

The ceremony was Drell, it was the least Shepard could do for her husband to be after all, Thane had suggested a human wedding but she knew it would be so much more to him to get married with his own god’s blessings, and she wasn’t religious herself so it didn’t matter to her which god married them.

The only human aspect she kept was the white dress, her bridesmaids, and the walking down the aisle. Drell didn’t have the superstition against seeing the bride before the wedding, in fact it was tradition that the groom assists the bride in getting ready, so once her friends had left to go take their places in the pavilion, Thane entered her dressing room. 

“Seems Liara has done most of the work for me,” he said, slightly amused. “But, you look beautiful siha,”

Shepard flushed. “Thank you. But, you can help me with the most important part,”

He stepped forward, intrigued and honoured.

“It’s a very old human tradition, that when a woman marries, she needs a few things.” Shepard explained. “Something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue. It’s for luck,”

“I see. What can I do for you?” Thane asked, looking fascinated by the tradition.

Shepard smiled. “The new thing is my wedding dress itself, you just have to help me find the others,”

Thane considered for a moment. He told Shepard he would return with the items she needed, and left her in the dressing room. Shepard sat and worked on her makeup while he was on his quest, and was visited by Garrus, Wrex filing in after him.

“Shouldn’t you two be seated already?” she asked, looking up from her mirror.

“We just wanted to see you first,” Garrus said. “Give you our best,”

“Aw guys, I’m touched.” Shepard smiled as she got up, going over to hug both of them.

“Wrex I’m so glad you came, you found time to leave Tuchunka?”

“It’s not every day krogans get invited to a wedding,” Wrex said. “Krogans don’t have them, the clan didn’t understand why I had to leave, but I couldn’t miss my sister’s wedding day. And Grunt insisted, he had to see his battlemaster marry, even if he didn’t fully understand why. He knows you’re happy, that’s good enough for him to understand.” 

Shepard smiled. Ever since curing the genophage, Wrex had been calling her his sister, and challenging any krogan that so much as looked at her funny. Wrex had always been dear to her on the original Normandy, it was nice to hear he shared the sentiment.

And Grunt was very much like a son to her, in many ways he was the son she’d never have. It was good to have so many of her friends at her wedding, since she had no family with whom to spend this day with.

“Shepard there’s one other thing I wanted to ask,” Garrus said.

“Yes my friend?” Shepard turned to him.

“Thane and I were researching human marriage and I wanted to ask, you don’t have a father to um, what’s the term? Give you away? I um…wanted to ask, if maybe, maybe I could do it?”

Shepard was struck still, not knowing what to say. It was true she had no father to give her away, she didn’t have a blood family at all, and she’d had no idea Thane and Garrus had been thinking about that. The closest thing she had to a father figure was perhaps Anderson, who had been called away with work and was unable to attend but sent his best wishes to her.

Garrus was her best friend, the very first to join the Normandy gang, they had been through everything together…

Shepard smiled, tears welling up in the corner of her eye. “I would love that Gare,” she murmured.

Garrus smiled. Before long, Thane was shuffling in again with items for Shepard to wear. She looked in interest over the things Thane had gathered.

“Something old,” he said, holding up a pendant. “This is a talisman of Arashu, to give good faith on such a day like this,”

“It’s beautiful,” Shepard said as he laced it over her head.

“Something borrowed,” Thane went on, holding up a small tube of lipstick. “Kasumi’s,” he supplied. “She tells me Keiji gave it to her. She wanted it to be the borrowed thing for you today,”

Heart full, Shepard took the lipstick, and applied it the same way Kasumi wore hers. It felt appropriate.    

“And finally, something blue.” Thane gave her a bracelet, with sparkling sapphires around its golden band. “Liara has supplied this, it belonged to her mother.”

Slipping it onto her wrist, Shepard thought she was going to cry. Her crew…she shook her head…no, her family, had given so much to her already to make this day perfect. She wouldn’t want it any other way. All of her dearest friends had gathered to wish her and Thane well, and she couldn’t be happier. Kaidan had stayed away, but she had expected that. She wouldn’t let it ruin her wedding day.

The ceremony started, and Shepard clutched the bunch of yellow tulips – yellow tulips, for eternal love, she had told Thane – in one hand, the other on Garrus’ arm as he waked her down the aisle. The gown was slightly awkward to move in, she was more comfortable in uniform or armour, but she did her best to move gracefully down the aisle until she met Thane, Garrus placing her hand into his before taking his seat.

All of the women were in gold and white like Shepard, sitting on the left hand side where she stood, and all the men wore black and silver like Thane, sitting on the right with him, like Drell ceremonies did. The Brother stood before them, and in hand in hand, they listened to his words. As according to Drell tradition, a family member of the groom tied their hands together with ribbon, and since Koylat was the only family member left, it was up to him.

He tied the red ribbon around their hands delicately, glancing at Shepard as he stepped back to stand by his father’s side. The Brother went on speaking, while Shepard stared at the ribbon binding them together, and smiled. Drell didn’t exchange rings at weddings, but Thane had wanted to give one to her anyway.

She wouldn’t be able to wear in on her finger during missions, but she could wear in around her neck when her hands were gloved. The Brother incorporated his speech into human tradition so that Thane could present her the ring, slipping onto the finger of the hand bound to his with a smile. Shepard then presented Thane with a token, Drell brides always gave the groom some token of their favour when they married, and Shepard hadn’t known what to offer when she first heard that.

Usually the token was something the bride treasured or used or wore often, and so finally, she chose her dog tags to give to Thane, her most prized possession. She slipped them around his neck, and the deed was done. In Drell law, they were married, all that remained was human law. The brother continued.

“And as in accordance to human tradition, I pose a question to the bride and groom,” he rumbled, not even stumbling over the foreign terms. “Thane Krios, will you take this woman to your wife?”

Shepard had told him to skip the old ‘in sickness and in health, till death do you part’ saying, since Drell believed in the afterlife across the sea. Thane remembered what he was supposed to say here, it wasn’t a difficult phrase to remember after all.

“I do.”

“And will you Kaylee Shepard, take this man to be your husband?”

“I do.” Shepard’s smile was hurting her cheeks, but she couldn’t stop.

“May the goddess Arashu bless this day, and grant you happiness across the sea. Thane, you may kiss your bride.”

Thane couldn’t move fast enough, taking Shepard into his arms and kissing the breath out of her. Their friends clapped and cheered around them, but the world ceased to exist with Thane’s lips against hers. After what felt like an eternity, Thane pulled away, and Shepard stepped back slightly to throw her bouquet.

“In human weddings, the bride throws the flowers, and whoever catches them, it’s said that they’ll likely marry next,” she explained. “So can I have my bridesmaids down the front? The rest of you behind, and we’ll see who’s getting married next!”

The girls stepped forward, intrigued by the human suspicion and eager to try it out, though Kasumi stepped back slightly, being already familiar with the custom and knowing she would not marry after Keiji. Shepard turned around, and threw the tulips behind her, her bridesmaids giggling as they attempted to catch it without the use of tech or biotics – that would be cheating, she’d told them.

The bridesmaids bumped into each other as the all tried to reach the flowers at the same time, so the flowers came barrelling towards Kasumi, who caught them with a surprised yelp. Shepard turned around and cheered in delight as Kasumi stood there holding the flowers, the other women clapping around her. Kasumi felt awkward with so many eyes on her, and her gaze flickered to Jacob for a moment, and she smiled when he returned her gaze.

“Now, it’s time to party!” Shepard declared, earning loud cheers from the men.

They moved the party to the gardens, Tali handling the music and Joker taking his place by the bar while everyone began to dance, drink, and just let go. With so much tragedy at the end of the war, this piece of happiness and fun was their break, their getaway, and Shepard wouldn’t take that from them. She chuckled as she broke away from Thane – who had been holding her close – to sit by Joker.

Joker had been a bit moody with the loss of EDI, but he’d brightened when Tali assured him he could reassemble her. The process was very nearly complete, EDI was back online as she had been on the SR-2, and her body was being completed in Tali’s workshop, so for now EDI was carried around by a datapad in Joker’s pocket, which he sat on the table so she could activate.

“Congratulations Commander,” EDI’s automated voice said as she appeared in pixels over the disk. The pixel EDI had retained the image of her robot face rather than purple eyestalk that had previously been installed.

“Thanks EDI, I see reconstruction is going well,” she said.

“Very well thank you, I will be at full capacity very soon, and able to transfer myself into my mechanic body. It will be good to move again, being confined is now difficult for me.” EDI reported.

“You’re restless, now you see how I feel half the time,” Joker said with a smile. “Don’t worry we’ll get you fixed up soon,”

“I am sorry I am unable to dance with you Jeff,” EDI sounded sad.

Joker smiled softly. “Ah don’t worry babe, I can’t move much anyway, it’s alright.”

“I hope you’ll at least make the effort to dance with your Commander before the end of the night?” Shepard teased.

“I think I can manage at least one dance,” Joker agreed. “Congrats by the way Kay, never seen you smile so much.”

“Thanks Joker.” Shepard smiled.

“Hey Lola!” she found herself being spun into James as she approached the dancefloor, and she laughed as he twirled her around, making her gown spin out around her.

“Fancy footwork Vega,” she grinned at him as they began to dance.

“Oh this old move? Nah, nothing like the moves Scars can pull when he’s had a bit of brandy,”

“Speaking from experience?”

“You know it Lola,” James winked.

Shepard laughed. “Enjoying the party James?”

“You bet. Liked the ceremony too, never seen a Drell wedding before. Frills seems like a good guy, but if he ever hurts you Commander you just say the word and he’s history.”

Shepard smirked. “I think you’ll have to wait in line while the rest of the crew grabs a number to be in front of the queue for that job. Even if Thane is a highly skilled assassin, it won’t stop these loveable fools trying to avenge me.”

“Damn straight Lola, anything for the best Commander in the galaxy.” James replied. “Besides, all of us against Frills? I reckon we could take him.”

“Let’s hope we never have to find out.”

“Yeah. Congrats Lola, hope he makes you happy.”

“Thanks James.”

She made her way around, talking to her friends in between dancing with Thane. Dancing wasn’t too hard if she just followed Thane’s lead, so thankfully there were no embarrassing episodes at the reception. Once they hit the club, maybe she’d embarrass them all then when she got a few drinks in her system. Between dancing the night away with Thane and her other friends and spending well-earned time with them, just enjoying their presence, the time went by quickly, and Shepard tired early.

She wasn’t at 100%, but Mordin had given her medicine so that she would be more durable today to avoid falling over at the ceremony. She sat next to Mordin as he gave her a small injection to keep her on her feet, and thanked him.

“Not dancing Mordin?” she asked.

“Danced earlier, but prefer to sit and watch.” Mordin said. “Shepard should be resting, not yet 100%. But stubborn. Wedding unnecessary for salarians, but happy to be here. Happy for you Shepard.”

“Thanks Mordin,” Shepard said patting his arm.

“Should warn you Shepard, children between human and Drell impossible.” Mordin said.

“I know,” Shepard sighed. “But it’s alright, plenty of children have lost their parents and I’d like to give some of them a home if I can.”

“Noble sentiment. But sad, no more Shepards. No one with ideals like yours. But, ideals, not genetic. Could teach any child to be like you. Will not live long enough to meet Shepard children, but happy nonetheless.”

Shepard chuckled at Mordin’s ramblings. “I’m technically a Krios now though,”

“Mm. Of course. Strange to hear. Shepard familiar. Everyone will still call you that, Shepard more than just a name. Now, symbol. More than you. More than us. Hope for the future in the name.” Mordin said.

Shepard didn’t know what to do say to that, but it filled her with pride to hear.

“Commander Shepard?”

Shepard looked up, and saw Koylat nervously shifting from one to foot to the other. She stood up, collecting her dress so she didn’t fall.

“You can call me Kaylee Koylat, it’s alright.” She smiled.

“Actually, I was coming to talk to you about that. Walk with me?”

Shepard nodded and walked away from the party with Koylat. They ended up by the fountain, watching aimlessly as little fish swum around in the water. Shepard looked at Koyalt curiously, her face half illuminated by the party lights behind her.

“Firstly I wanted to congratulate you,” Koylat said, though he sounded too formal to actually mean it to Shepard.

“Koylat,” Shepard stopped him, wanting to offer support to her new step-son. “It’s okay if you’re still a little…uneasy about this. It must be difficult seeing your father with another woman – an alien woman at that, but I wanted you to know I’m in no way trying to replace with your mother, and I would never wish to come between you and Thane. I want to have a good relationship with the both of you,”

“I know,” Koylat let out a breath, and smiled. “I never had the intention of coming between you and dad, but I admit I was a little…concerned I guess, when he told me you were getting married. But I’ve gotten to thinking these past few weeks, the way he talks about you…I’ve never seen him so happy, and I wanted to tell you that I think you are perfect for dad,”  

“Koylat…” Shepard didn’t know what to say. She felt like crying.

“I wanted to ask you…if I could, maybe, call you kaya?”

“I think my translator just glitched. What did you say?” Shepard frowned.

“Kaya. It’s…a very old word. We Drell call our birth mothers kaja, but if we have another mother, through re-marriage like you and dad, we call her kaya. It’s…a way of accepting the new mother into the family.” Koylat looked down, as though embarrassed.

Shepard couldn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around Koylat and hugging him tightly. After a moment’s hesitation, he hugged her back.

“I would be honoured.” She murmured.

“The honour is mine, kaya. The Goddess blessed me with a second mother, one that brought me my father back.”

Shepard beamed at him. Thane found them there several hours later; they were sitting side by side next to the fountain, just talking. Shepard laughed at something Koylat said, and Thane smiled to himself.

“There you two are,” he rumbled.

“Hey dad,” Koylat smiled. “Kaya and I were just talking about you.”

Thane’s smiled widened at the endearment, heart thudding in his chest as he gathered his new wife into his arms and felt her sigh in contentment against him. How the Goddess Arashu had found him worthy of not only another siha, but a second chance at a family, he would never know. But he would never take it for granted. Shepard reached back and pulled Koylat into the embrace as well, and he chuckled.

“I’m so grateful for you both,” Thane murmured.

“I love you Thane,” Shepard answered. “I love you both so much, my wonderful boys.”

Koyalt smiled, and Thane knew all was well. A new family, a new life. 

A new beginning. 


End file.
